Alois' mother's day
by CSMichaelis
Summary: Mother's day with Alois, Lenora and Naveen. Mention of Alois and Naveen story. No flames I don't own black butler. Just Naveen and Lenora are mine in this one


Alois woke that morning to find Luca curled up beside him, he smiled. That hadn't happened since he had lived with Hannah before his bonding with Naveen. He was about to drift back into sleep when Lenora began to cry out.

He carefully climbed out of bed and made his way over to her, lifting the infant into his arms.

"It's okay, I'm here now." He soothed as he prepared her bottle.

Lenora ate slowly, her sparkling cyan eyes stared deeply into her mother's.

"I can't tell you enough how happy I am to have you. I'll never, ever leave you." He said

Alois knew how important it was that he he tell her how much she meant to him. He would die for his child, never would she know the pain of loneliness he felt, she would never have to worry about being taken by someone that treated her as the old man had been with him, because he would always protect her. He couldn't explain how precious his Lenora was to him.

Alois had never loved anyone quite so much aside from Luca and even then the feeling was somewhat different.

"We're very proud of you for being here. "

"Brother?" Luca woke with a start.

"I'm right here,Lenora is hungry so I had to get up." He made his way over to the bed.

"I had a bad dream, you left and Hannah said I wasn't going to see you anymore and I wasn't allowed to be your brother."

"Luca, Hannah would never say that. No one can stop me from being your brother,I promise."

"Can I see her?" Luca asked hopefully. Alois sat on the bed allowing Luca to watch the baby finish her bottle.

"She's pretty."

"She's the most beautiful baby in the world." Alois replied.

"Can I hold her?" Alois shifted his daughter on his arms and gave her to Luca.

The young boy grinned at his niece.

"Hello Lenora, do you remember me?" Lenora grabbed his sleeve.

"That means she likes you a lot." Alois explained.

"That's good, I like her too. She's so sweet."

"Yeah, she is."

Brother, I'm glad you had her."

"Me too."

"what should we do for Hannah?"

"What do you mean?" Alois looked at him curiously.

"It's mother's day." Alois gasped.

"That's today, I completely forgot. I hope Naveen got the present."

""How can you forget mother's day if you're a mother?"

"It's not difficult. I was so wrapped up in taking care of Lenora, it just happened." Luca kissed his niece softly and handed her back as they made their way down the steps.

"My precious ones, you're awake, I've missed you." Naveen greeted lovingly, he kissed Alois and smiled at his daughter.

"Naveen, guess what" Luca said grinning.

"What?"

"I got it hold Lenora this morning,brother said I could."

"That's wonderful."

"Did you get the mother's day gift for Hannah?" Alois asked .

"Certainly, I couldn't let my mate down, it's right in the sitting room, but first, I'll take Lenora, and you have something to eat." Naveen handed him a glass and took the child.

"I hope Hannah visits soon, she can play with Lenora and me." Luca rushed into the sitting room to wait.

"I'm really happy to have Luca back." Alois said sipping from his glass.

"I can see why. He's really something special. Why don't you come and sit down, you've been doing some much and I want you to take today and relax,it's not easy being a mother and you are so good at it. Today is your day my precious one."

"We should really work on Hannah's -" Naveen shook his head.

"Miss Hannah is taken care of, now allow me to care for you. Come on, Luca's waiting for us ."

"But Hannah -"

"Come along my love, your day is just beginning." Naveen gestured him into the room where Alois' eyes widened. Blue bells filled the room and several neatly stacked boxes sat by the love seat. Alois turned to his mate.

"Naveen-" the dark haired demon smiled.

"Do you like it?'

"It's brilliant."

"Have a seat, there are presents to be opened before Miss Hannah arrives."

"Brother, open this one, I got it for you." Luca rushed forward with a box. Alois took it and sat down.

He opened it to find a photo of the two of them together, Hannah sat in the background smiling.

"I didn't know what to get you so I just got a nice frame and put our picture in it."

"It's perfect, thank you." He set it up on the end table beside him.

"I think it's nice there, don't you Naveen?"

"That's the best place for such a lovely photo. Where our visitors can see it." Naveen picked up another one and gave it to Alois.

"This seems more like a birthday party, I didn't think mother's got so many presents."

"Most may not, you deserve it all and nothing less."

"I don't feel like I do, a lot of people have babies, it's not something to -"

"Alois, not every demon can be a mother, you brought our daughter into this world, that is worth celebrating."

"We can celebrate her being here everyday, I don't need rewarded for being a mother."

"It's recognizing the sacrifice you made for her, the ones you still do, just enjoy yourself today. I would love to take all of you out this afternoon."

"I don't know, I just want to -"

"I like that idea!" Luca shouted.

"Looks like you're out voted. Precious."

Alois sighed.

"Fine, but I hope it has nothing to do with your mother."

"No, I called to wish her a happy mother's day, today is yours." Alois opened the box

Inside he found a box of chocolates.

The next box held a locket with a photo of a newborn Lenora asleep in her cradle.

Alois immediately put it on.

"That one is a special gift from our baby girl." Naveen knelt down and placed the child in her mother's arms.

"Thank you Lenora, but you know the best present I've ever gotten is you, I never thought I'd have you and that made me sad, but then you came into my life you my family perfect. I love you so much, I'm never going to take it off."Alois that afternoon, Alois found himself in the field where he and his mate enjoyed cloud watching, Lenora in his arms. Alois yawned as Naveen took their child to allow Hannah to hold her. He drifted off on the blanket.

"Mommy, I can still call you, I am in the born place and I can still talk to you!" Lenora cried happily, they were no longer in the dark room, but both lay on the blanket.

"I see that." Alois stroked the girl's dark hair.

"Mommy, I heard the happy things you said to me, I am happy to have you too. I am glad you got presents. I want to give you a hug." Alois sat up and outstretched his arms to her, she quickly latched onto him.

"I love you Lenora, you're very precious to me."Alois said as she lay in his arms.

"I love you too mommy, thank you for letting me be your baby. I am happy I did not run away this time and got born."

"So am I, little one."

"Mommy will you do the funny thing on my tummy?"

"Funny thing?"

"Yes, it makes me happy." Alois raised his free hand and leaned her back beginning to tickle her lightly. The little girl laughed and squirmed.

"You are funny!" She chuckled. The sound filled Alois' heart with joy, there was no greater joy than to hear her laugh and see the beautiful smile she gave.

"Do you like the pretty thing with me in it?"

"Yes. Thank 're the best daughter in the world." He said kissing her head.

"Happy mommy's day Mommy, I love you very much." Lenora cuddled her mother.

"You made it happy Lenora, thank you. I love you too, always."


End file.
